


Правила хорошего тона

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>цикл драбблов, написанный в соавторстве с Suricate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила хорошего тона

 

 

  
_Тон — физическая характеристика цвета, принадлежащего к простым или основным цветам,_  
 _определяется его местом в солнечном спектре, степенью его чистоты_  
 _(т. е. примесью к нему белого света, большей или меньшей силы, или же полным_  
 _отсутствием всякой примеси) и степенью его светлоты._  
Энциклопедический словарь Ф.А. Брокгауза и И.А. Ефрона

_Тест на выявление профессиональных способностей и гарантирует вам стабильную жизнь,_  
 _в которой ваши таланты максимально полно раскроются._  
 _…_  
 _Чистый тон - чистые помыслы. Поддерживать свой тон в чистоте — обязанность каждого гражданина._  
Выдержки из фильма «Палитра современного общества»,  
рекомендованного к обязательному просмотру Министерством Здравоохранения Японии.

  
**Правило первое: Не задерживайся на работе сверхурочно. Не забывай своевременно брать отпуск.**

— Инспектор, — говорит Сасаяма, подойдя сзади и хлопнув Когами по плечу. — Шел бы ты домой. А то сгоришь на работе.  
— Угу, — Когами не сразу отрывается от графиков на экране, от схем перемещений их очередной цели. — Сейчас. А ты что здесь?.. — он разворачивается вместе с креслом. — У тебя ведь выходной. И зачем ты надел галстук?  
В рабочей зоне их группы пусто, Гино со своими отправился успокаивать какого-то мелкого неудачника, не уследившего за собственным коэффициентом. Сасаяма — в костюме, в криво завязанном галстуке, который он и на собрания-то надевать ленится — покачивается напротив Когами, засунув руки в карманы.  
— А что? — с великолепной небрежностью говорит он. — У меня ведь выходной, вот я и принарядился. Хотел пригласить девушку...  
Когами поднимает бровь.  
— В столовую на чашечку бескофеинового кофе, — невозмутимо заканчивает Сасаяма. — А потом поиграть в бильярд.  
— Расскажи мне, куда она тебя послала, — Когами встает, выключает свой терминал. Попытки патрульного Сасаямы ухаживать за аналитиком Караномори всегда заканчиваются одинаково по сути, но разнообразно по форме.  
— О, — Сасаяма смеется, нисколько не обижаясь. — Не скажу, это личное. Она каждый раз так старается придумать, как меня отшить. По-моему, она ко мне неравнодушна.  
— Наверное, просто кофе не любит, — соглашается Когами. — В следующий раз начинай сразу с бильярда.  
Они выходят в коридор, почти сталкиваясь плечами. Что-то вроде традиции — пытаться пройти первым, в то же время не слишком торопясь обогнать другого. Молчаливая игра, безобидное развлечение. Без развлечений здесь было бы совсем тошно.  
— Я ее понимаю, — говорит вдруг Сасаяма, глядя в сторону, на ряды спящих терминалов за прозрачными стенами. — Какой с меня прок. Кто-нибудь вроде тебя или Гино ей бы лучше подошел. По крайней мере, с вами можно развлечься.  
Он не продолжает; Когами и так знает, о чем он говорит.

— Давно хотел спросить, — Когами сворачивает к лифту, — ты грузовой транспорт водить умеешь?  
— Что? — Сасаяма машинально идет рядом с ним, хотя в жилой блок патрульных ведет другой лифт; на это Когами и рассчитывал. — С какой стати. Я же не рабочий на фабрике.  
— Посмотри, — Когами включает ручной терминал, одновременно кивая Сасаяме на лифт и заходя следом. — Этот парень, которого мы ищем. Его засекли сканеры промзоны. Грузовики там мотаются сотнями, но если мы въедем на легкой тачке, можем хоть сразу сирену включать.  
— Ага, — кивает Сасаяма, невнимательно глядя на карту на экране. Он все еще не понимает.  
— Инспектор Когами Синья, — говорит Когами своему браслету, когда двери лифта открываются в гараж. — Прошу разрешения на выход для патрульного Сасаямы Мицуру. Цель — обучение практическим навыкам в интересах следствия.  
— Подтверждаю разрешение на выход для патрульного Сасаямы Мицуру, — откликается механический голос.  
Сасаяма молчит три секунды, Когами даже усмехается про себя — это стоит запомнить, целых три секунды Сасаяма Мицуру не находит, что сказать.  
Потом он широко улыбается.  
— Ко! — говорит он беспечно и насмешливо. — Да никак ты за мной ухаживаешь, а?  
— Нихрена подобного, — так же беспечно откликается Когами. — Просто работаю сверхурочно.

— Твою же гребаную мать, Сасаяма! — ругается он час спустя, когда тот едва не сшибает грузовой машиной ограждение пустой трассы. — Хочешь меня под выговор подвести?  
— Да ты не нервничай так, инспектор, — Сасаяма только что не насвистывает, в последний момент выравнивая грузовик, и локтем отпихивает руку Когами, потянувшегося включить автоуправление. — Паспорт испортишь, патрульным станешь. Стоит ли, из-за тачки-то?  
— Вот урод, — бросает Когами, но все же не может не улыбнуться, когда Сасаяма примирительно подмигивает.

Закатное солнце делает черное покрытие трассы темно-красным, вокруг пусто, и Сасаяма все прибавляет и прибавляет скорость; почему-то именно этот момент Когами вспоминает потом, гораздо позже, когда Гиноза говорит ему: "Тебе нужно пройти терапию, Когами, возьми себя в руки"; когда Сион держит его за плечо и говорит без обычной ленцы в голосе: "Ты рехнулся, Синья, ты ведь сам знаешь, чем это кончится"; когда Яёй молча пытается выключить его терминал и отступает под его взглядом, когда Масаока предлагает выпить или взять выходной, "а лучше и то, и другое сразу, Ко, о себе подумай, о Мицуру думать уже толку нет". Когами вспоминает закат над дорогой, и ветер, который, казалось, бил прямо в лицо, несмотря на лобовое стекло грузовика, и несущиеся прочь небоскребы — и говорит, сам не слыша, как звучит его голос:  
— Я просто работаю сверхурочно.

  
[ **Правило второе:**](http://compositionabstraite.diary.ru/p185716554.htm) **Не будь угрюмым потому, что тебе кажется, будто тебя не замечают.**

  
 **Правило третье:** **Не разговаривай в обществе о делах, касающихся лишь тебя и твоего собеседника, или о вещах, понятных только вам двоим.**

Иногда Цунемори Акане кажется, что она уже почти стала своей в компании коллег. Как сейчас, например. Ее рабочий день закончился час назад, но она все еще сидит в аналитическом отделе у Сион, дожидаясь результатов ежемесячного анализа уровня стресса в городе. Там же сидят остальные, почти все — в спокойные дни их отдел собирается у Сион часто. Яёй забилась в угол дивана и читает на своем экране новости, Кагари сидит на полу, прислонившись к стене, и играет в "змейку", гоняя по воздуху перед собой цепочки разноцветных объемных шаров. Масаока крутит в руках что-то непонятное — осторожно заглянув через его плечо, Акане видит, что это старомодная механическая головоломка, цифры на плоских фишках и пустое место для одной из них. Когами Синья, на него Акане бросает взгляд в последнюю очередь, опирается на спинку кресла Сион и смотрит на мелькающие диаграммы поверх ее головы, то и дело стряхивая пепел с сигареты в маленькую карманную пепельницу Сион.  
— Засиделись, — вдруг говорит Яёй и выключает новости. — Я схожу за ужином. Кому что?  
Акане просит стандартный офисный, Кагари долго выбирает между лимонадом и кофе к якисобе, Масаока отказывается, собираясь приготовить себе еду позже. Когами хочет бургер, а Сион напевает что-то под нос и ничего не заказывает.  
— Госпожа Караномори, — говорит Яёй со странной ноткой в голосе, Акане не понимает, что это за интонация, — лапшу или салат?  
Когами почему-то хмыкает, Кагари демонстративно закатывает глаза, Масаока утыкается в свою головоломку.  
— О, я даже не знаю, еще не думала, — тягуче и ласково говорит Сион, откидывая голову на спинку кресла; Когами отодвигается, чтобы она могла увидеть Яёй. — Анализ скоро закончится, и до ночи я тут сидеть не буду... Пожалуй, лапшу.  
Яёй молча выходит, Кагари посылает воздушный поцелуй Сион, а та в ответ бросает в него пачкой сигарет. Пачку ловит в полете Когами и с насмешливым поклоном возвращает на стол. Акане недоумевающе переводит взгляд с одного на другого, не понимая, что происходит.  
— Сион бережет фигуру, — широко улыбается Кагари, — разве не знаешь?  
Акане моргает.  
— Эй, хватит выдавать мои секреты, — мурлыкает Сион, щуря глаза.  
— Неприлично секретничать при посторонних, — назидательно замечает Когами. — Видите ли, инспектор Цунемори, физические нагрузки помогают поддерживать хорошую форму.  
— Поэтому, — подхватывает Кагари, уклоняясь от все-таки брошенной в него пачки сигарет, — госпожа Караномори ест лапшу только тогда, когда планирует физические нагрузки.  
— В этой компании невозможно что-то скрыть, — недовольно говорит Сион, и все все трое смеются. Масаока неодобрительно качает головой, не отрываясь от головоломки.  
Акане по-прежнему не понимает, о чем они говорят — но тоже улыбается.

  
 **Правило четвертое: Прежде чем кого-либо познакомить, полезно убедиться, что этого хотят обе стороны.**

Орьё Рикако знает все правила, которые ей следует знать — ей, лучшей ученице Академии Осо, будущей блестящей выпускнице, будущей супруге какого-нибудь политика, или чиновника, или владельца крупной компании. Знает — и соблюдает их; это несложно.  
Она знает, как смотреть, как улыбаться и как молчать, когда тебя не спрашивают; какие украшения следует выбирать днем, а какие вечером, в каком стиле следует одеваться на прием в министерстве, а в каком — на концерт классической музыки. Она знает правила ведения светского разговора и правила умолчания о том, о чем говорить не следует. У нее прекрасно получается и первое, и второе.  
Она знает, как следует вести себя с мужчинами; но ухаживать за девушками Орьё Рикако училась сама. Это у нее тоже прекрасно получается.  
— Мне кажется, ты здесь очень одинока, — говорит она этой, как же ее, _если не помните имя собеседника, постарайтесь сформулировать обращение так, чтобы не показать заминки_.  
— У тебя воротник завернулся, — говорит она, едва прикасаясь, легко проводя пальцами по плечу, _нужно всегда держаться на уместном расстоянии от собеседника, точные меры расстояния см. в таблице 3_.  
— Тебе нужно со мной поговорить, да? — улыбается она, гладя заплаканную девочку по щеке, _проявляйте интерес к собеседнику, позвольте ему рассказать о себе, это расположит его к вам_.  
— Спокойной ночи, — шепчет она, прежде чем приставить к шее засыпающей школьницы инъектор, _во всех обстоятельствах соблюдайте основные правила вежливости_.  
— А теперь, — говорит Орьё Рикако, целомудренно натянув простыню на тело, едва начавшее остывать, и взяв с тумбочки телефон, в записной книжке которого заранее найден номер неприятного, но полезного типа со странными глазами (если Макисима-сенсей доверяет ему, то и Орьё Рикако тоже может), — я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против.

Это совсем несложно — соблюдать правила.

  
[ **Правило пятое:**](http://compositionabstraite.diary.ru/p185716554.htm) **Не высказывай нерасположения к скучным или надоедливым людям. Ты будешь по-настоящему вежлив, если другие не заметят твоего раздражения или огорчения.**

  
[ **Правило шестое:**](http://compositionabstraite.diary.ru/p185716554.htm) **Не забывай быть внимательным к пожилым людям. Это особенно относится к молодым, которые по беспечности часто бывают невнимательны к старшим.**


End file.
